The present invention relates to a device for exchanging a tape drive mode wherein the device is regulated in prescribed order in a manner to prevent the tape looseness during the tape drive mode is exchanged, adapted to a tape recording and/or playing device such as a video tape recorder, a video tape player, DAT and camera recorder for home or business use as well as combination recorder with a television, and the other visual or audio device having a tape recorder and/or player.
The prior recorder and/or player with tape-winding system had generally included a tape deck on which a tape cassette is removably set, a torque transmission means through which either one of tape reels contained in the tape cassette on the tape deck is alternately rotated in a forward or backward direction by means of a drive motor, means for loading/unloading a tape cassette from an inlet port to the tape deck and in reverse, means for supporting a tape supplied from the tape reels to a head cylinder in a suitable stretched condition, means for driving a capstan roller, and means for operating a pinch roller selectively to be carried to either one of positions at one of which the pinch roller is biased toward the capstan roller for pinching the tape, and at the other of which the pinch roller leaves away from the capstan roller.
In order to carry a tape to the periphery of the head cylinder under the playing/recording mode, the tape loading/unloading means had been provided with a pair of tape loading pins adapted to support the tape between the tape reels and head cylinder, and the tape supporting means had included means for applying a tension to the tape to prevent the tape looseness.
The construction of the prior tape supporting means had unavoidably included such a problem that as the tape-winding system is exchanged from the playing/recording mode to the quick rewinding mode or the same rewinding mode under the playing condition, the pinch roller is relieved from the pinching position in a manner to be away from the capstan roller, and the tension applying means is simultaneously operated to leave away from the tape, before the torque transmission means is appropriated to exchange the power transmission from one of the tape reels to the other one, whereby the tape between the tape reels and head cylinder is unsuitably loosed.